A conventional film carrier (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1-251079) has been arranged as shown in FIG. 6 in such a manner that reinforcing leads 35 and 40 are provided on a film carrier 30 and two slits 50 are formed at a bent portion.
The conventional film carrier has no organic insulating film for supporting the leads, which serve as conductor patterns, in the above-described slit portion. Therefore, the conductor pattern may be easily deformed, causing an electric short circuit to occur at the time of the bending work or other working processes. Furthermore, the conductor pattern in the slit appears outside when viewed from the organic insulating film side. Therefore, the lead may encounter an electric short circuit with the adjacent leads and the peripheral circuits.
The present invention provides a film carrier capable of overcoming the above-described problems and assuredly preventing the electric short circuit which takes place in a conductor pattern formed on the film carrier.